Final Episode (Digimon Stories)
They made here in Radiant Garden that night time and they saw a Digimon All: Loweemon! They approach him and then he grab Kazemon chest Duskmon: Who... Am... I? Then Darkness is flowing around him Kazemon: Those are bad darkness... Loweemon, fight back... Come on! Beetlemonn: You can do it! Socerymon: Believe in Yourself! Duskmon: Loweemon... You say? He let her go and then he's struggling and then he laugh Duskmon: Loweemon's heart has been extinguish- smothered by the darkness with him! They dodge his attack Socerymon: I'm Socerymon. This is Warrior Kazemon and Beetlemon. Kazemon: You have to return our friends heart. Beetlemon: Or pay the price! They are fighting him and theyd defeated him, then purple light aure is flowing around him Duskmon: What?.... Stop... Fighting... Back! Then he's unable to move Kazemon: Loweemon! We all know you're in here! Duskmon is about to move a little Duskmon: This shall teach you! Get out of my heart! He stab himself All: Loweemon! He sword has disappeared then he's Guardian has been vanished and Mandarin fell down to the Dark Portal, Kazemon, Beetlemon and Socerymon went down there to save him and then Portal has shine In the Darkness They are using their Glider and their Armor to reach him Beetlemon: The Darkness won't have you! They reach him, and Kazemon got him. They are going back to the Light and then it's about to close Socerymon: We need to do something, or we will be lost. Beetlemon: But how can we do that? Kazemon: Maybe... They are using their Magic's and their Power and then their Armor is holding him, and then Kazemon and Beetlemon ave him their weapons Beetlemon: We're with you. Socerymon: Go! They send their Armor with Antuari and they flies up to the Portal, and then Kazemon, Beetlemon and Socerymon are falling down to the Darkness Kazemon, Kumamon, Kotemon, Bearmon, we're sorry. Socerymon: We won't about to come back as soon as we though. Beetlemon: But someday we promise you to wake you up. Meanwhile Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon, Dracmon, Opposummon and Psychemon are looking at the Stars Psychemon: Well, I better go home. Dracmon: Me too. Opposummon: See ya. Gumdramon: Yeah, it's getting late. Damemon: I have to go back to my zone. Shoutmon: See ya. They went back to their zone and they saw Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon have a single tear Psychemon: (Gasp) Boys, are you alright? They check their eye and saw a tear Shoutmon: What the? A tear? Damemon: That's not good. Why am I crying? Gumdramon: This is weird. Dracmon: It looks like someone who was sad. Shoutmon: To where? Psychemon: They said every world's is connection by one grest big sky. So maybe there's somebody up there in all those worlds who's really hurting, and they're waiting for you to help them. Shoutmon: Of they are, what do you think there's something we could do? Dracmon: Well... Maybe they just need you to open your hearts and listen. Damemon: I think so... Gumdramon: Well, it could do that... Shoutmon: That's very strange but.... Alright! Let's do it. Opposummon: Good. They close their eye Meanwhile Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon is sleeping on their sit Shoutmon: (Voice) Hey, there. Can you hear me? Gumdramon: (Voice) Hi! Are you there? Damemon: (Voice) Hello, can you ever hear me? Meanwhile In Radiant Garden Ice Devimon: Right this way. Wisemon saw Loweemon Wisemon: Young Digimon, what wrong with you? Can you speak? Duskmon: Cherubimon. Wisemon: Cherubimon? He got Unconscious Wisemon: Come on, take him into the castle in our world. Ice Devimon: Okay. He carried him Ice Devimon: Shurimon. Get those for me. They look at Kazemon, Beetlemon and Socerymon's Armor Meanwhile Kazemon, Beetlemon and Socerymon are wandering around the darkness Beetlemon: Oh boy, this will take forever. Socerymon: Looks like we been walking for so long. How long have we been here? Kazemon: Don't know? They saw a Darkside, they summon their Swords, Seraphimon's and Ophanimon's Sword. Then more of the Darkside is coming so they have no choice, but to give up Kazemon: Maybe we should give in to the darkness. Beetlemon: I guess so. Then 6 Lights appeared and it destroy, all the Darkside and it was Agunimon, Lobomon, Loweemon, Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon's weapons nd they vanished. Kazemon, Beetlemon and Socerymon look happy and Kazemon Realize Kazemon: I think I forgot how to smile. Beetlemon: Yeah. Socerymon: So am I. It's been so long for that. They look at their Wayfinder and they remember all the People they know and they are happy Kazemon: There's always a way. Meanwhile Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon is at the Station of Awakening, Gumdramon is on a platform that look likes a Crown, Damemon is on a platform that looks like a star and Shoutmon is on a Platform that looks like a Xros Hearts and saw Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon's Heart Shoutmon: Hey! Can you listen to me? Gumdramon: Hey! Can you say something to me! Damemon: Hello! Can you reach me! Kotemon: (Voice) We heard your voice. It cut through the darkness around us. Shoutmon: Hmm. Shoutmon look at Kumamon's heart, Gumdramon look at Kotemon's Heart and Damemon look at Bearmon's Heart Kotemon: (Voice) All alone, we followed the sound into a sea of light... And found myself here's with you. Gumdramon: Yeah. Bearmon: (Voice) You gave us something back when we needed it most. A second chance. Damemon: We did? Kumamon: But... Now I have to go to sleep. Kotemon: Me too. Bearmon: So am I. Shoutmon: Are you alright Damemon: You look so sad? Gumdramon: Are you gonna be okay? Kumamon: (Voice) Do you think... I could stay here in you even from my friends to them? Shoutmon: Yeah. I think you can be happy. Gumdramon: Alright. You can stay here with me. Damemon: Of course. I'll make sure you rest in me. Kotemon, Bearmon & Kumamon: (Voice) Thank you? Kumamon went into Shoutmon's heart, Kotemon went into Gumdramon's Heart and Bearmon went into Damemon's Heart At the Island Zone Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon wake up Psychemon: How was it? Dracmon: Did you work? Opposummon: And how do you feel? Shoutmon: Will... I guess it worked. Gumdramon: Me too. Damemon: It worked, thank you. They smiled at the Star In time, the world's would be save by these six Heroes who stood beneath the same blaze of stars.